The TNT Chronicles Volume 1
by doom society of america
Summary: this is the story off TNT the Human Hand Grenade, and how he battles the forces of evil. this story is set in the DR FATEVERSE
1. Atrocitus

The TNT Chronicles

Volume 1

Chapter 1 - Atrocitus

My name is Tex Thomas and after my planet was saved from invaders my Dr Fate and The New JSA i became a hero. I had an accident in my lab which altered my dna turning me into The Human Hand Grenades. And now with the power that i have i vow to help my country and hopefully one day aid The New JSA in their future battles.

I was walking to the post office in Keystone City to send a letter to The New JSA to see if i can join. When i reached my destination i notice a giant red creature with what looks like blood dripping from his mouth. He was yelling about how he would exterminate all mankind and how he will forge a new power ring and desecrate the land. So naturally i went up to him and punched him with the force of a hand grenade. All it did was agitate him. He held a red ring in the air and made a construct of a sword. When he swung i used my knee to gain some momentum and with my flaming fist i smashed his construct to pieces. Then i grabbed a lamp post and with the strength of a rhino i swung it and knocked him through the wall and into the street. He was out cold. The police were called and they thanked me and drove off. I went back into the post office and put my letter in the box to be mailed.


	2. The Flash vs Weather Wizard

The TNT Chronicles

Chapter 2 - The Flash vs Weather Wizard

My name is Tex Thomas and after i took down Atrocitus i went to Central City to visit my friend Andre Anderson. When i arrived in Central City it was under heavy rainfall and it was hardly weather to drive in so we went to the diner and ate dinner. When we left Andre recalled some of the events happening in Central City. he said that Flash isn't able to keep the city together and that more and more metahumans start appearing. He said last week the flash was seen fighting a guy with a gun that can freeze things. When the rain had stopped we left the diner just to see the flash trying to run around a tornado. In the center of that tornado was the Weather Wizard one of the Flash worst enemies. After flash unwinded the tornado the guy shot a lightning bolt straight through the Flash body leaving him bloody and out cold. I told Andre to get flash to safety while i go fight Weather Wizard. I shot a lightning bolt at me but i punched through them as they came my way. I knocked the bolts out the air one by one. I then grabbed Weather Wizard and dropped kicked him on the ground before. A car hit me. As i was lying on the ground dazed i saw 2 men and 1 women get out the van. And i knew who they were. Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Golden Glider. They grabbed Weather Wizard and retreated. I then drifted off to sleep. We i finally awoke i noticed i was at S.T.A.R Labs. i sat up from the bed i was in with the flash staring down at me. When he asked how Weather Wizard got away i told him that Captain Cold took him. The flash then took off his mask than introduced himself. He said his name was John Fox. he was a historian who came into contact with the Speedforce. I asked him what he was going to do about Weather Wizard and the others he said that he was going to fight him again in 2 days Weather Wizard robs the Central City bank and just before he could escape the flash caught him. And he went to Iron Heights. I then returned to Keystone City.


	3. Force of Nature

The TNT Chronicles

Chapter 3 - Force of Nature

My name is Tex Thomas and i am the hero TNT i vowed to protect Keystone City but now i am needed elsewhere. My good friend Andre Anderson let me know of a little problem in Gotham. He said that Poison Ivy has overrun the city with plants and monsters. So i left for Gotham. when i arrived i saw a very horrible sight. The entire city was covered in vines and also entangled in them was Guy Gardner a green lantern. When he saw me he yelled for help. I cut him loose from the vines. He then proceeded to tell me that he needs help finding Poison Ivy because she escaped from arkham. So we searched the buildings around the entire city of Gotham before actually searching Gotham. When we came to the wayne manor we saw a man who looked like a butler. When he saw us he said that he knows where Poison Ivy was and that she has Jim Gordon in her clutches. He said he will aid us in our endeavor. Guy Gardner, Alfred Pennyworth and I headed out to take on Poison Ivy. He said that her lair was under Gotham City bank and that he wants to be the one who brings her to justice. It was almost like Alfred and Ivy had some history. When we reached the lair we saw Jim hanging by his feet on a tree. He seemed to be passed out. Poison Ivy used the vines to grab Guy but he willed his way out of it. I used by explosive punches to smash the ground to burn everything. And Alfred was arguing with Ivy. something about someone named angela and a bomb in London it was like they had a bad bad history. But then alfred pulled out a gun and shot her through the chest. He fell to the ground and let out a cry so powerful and agonizing that it made me wonder what kind of history they had. But we left the lair and brought Jim back to the GCPD. and i returned to Keystone with a story about Alfred Pennyworth that is truly amazing...


	4. The Tragedy and Epic Backstory of Alfred

The TNT Chronicles

Chapter 4- The Tragic and Epic Backstory of Alfred Pennyworth

My name is Alfred Pennyworth and my story begins in south east London where i was undercover for the british military. My task right now is to get to a boat and travel to my given coordinates and kill a specific target. When i got in the boat my friend Ben Turner and I started out into the North Atlantic. When we reached the coordinates we saw a half sinking ship with a woman on it. She was handcuffed to the mast of the sinking ship. I steered the ship next to what was left of hers and boarded her ship. Ben asked why we don't just kill her here. But the fact that she was so young and unarmed I couldn't bring myself to do it. I ushered her on board my boat. She was cold and shivering. I put a warm blanket around her. Then i told Ben that we need to hide her from the british. Ben replied , that if you try you will be a traitor. You for failing to follow orders and aiding a convict. And they will be all over me just for helping you on board. well , looks like now you have nothing to lose. He sighed and silently agreed to join me. When i asked her name she said it was Pamela Lillian Isley and that she is searching for her sister Angela.

One week later…..

As we progressed on our journey she became more like a daughter to me than a person we rescued. I she couldn't wait for breakfast. She loves my waffles. She was so young she was just about 13. Then our boat rattled. Something was scraping against the boat. When we came on deck we Saw a massive British ship trying to board ours. Ben was trying to steer us away but he was shot in the elbow. Pamela and I ran to his side when we got surrounded by my fellow British. A lady who was about 17 took off her hat. When Pamela saw her face, she was shocked to see who it was. It was her sister Angela. She then knocked Ben overboard bleeding into the water and Captured us and held us prisoner.

Two days later…

We are still prisoners with every day we grow closer back to England. I felt bad for Ben but there was nothing i could do for him now. As the ship sailed back to london i was tortured by Angela. But i found a way to escape. And Angela and I fought. Now i don't like to hit women but i made an exception. I then shoved i knife through her chest. Pamela screaming behind me as i murdered her sister. She then released a wave of energy. Then plants started to grow everywhere. She had a murderous look in her eyes. And i knew then that she would never be the same sweet girl again. She then left the ship. And i fell down and wept because i failed at saving her and then i made things worse. After i escaped the ship i was not in England but in America. I made my way off the boat. And luckily i always carry a passport with me. I made my way to a taxi. And i told it to take me to Gotham City.

One day later….

When i reached Gotham i went to the plaza hotel to stay. When i went inside i noticed how clean it was and was glad to be able to sleep somewhere clean. I climbed into bed and went to sleep. I then woke up to the sound of rustling in the curtains. I woke up and saw Ben Turner at the foot of my bed. I spoke to me and said that i betrayed him. That i left him to die,and that i am going to die and he lunged at me. He was a martial arts master so i got beat up, badly. He threw knives at me but i dodged and kicked him out the window. When i went to go see the body, it was gone. It started to rain and i was badly injured. I stumbled out of the hotel and down the street. Until a man and women stopped me and drove me to their home. Where they nursed me back to health. A young boy walked the room where i was recovering in and asked me to stay for a little while longer. I told him i don't know if your parents would let me stay. But the people who saved me walked in and told me their names. Thomas and Martha Wayne asked me to be there butler and i said yes. I start my job tomorrow, so i went back to the hotel to gather my things. When i was stopped by Pamela. I called her name but she told me to call her Poison Ivy. I told her that i would never call you Ivy. She left me. I failed to save Ben and Pamela and now i am saddened at the loss of my best friend and a girl who was like a daughter to me.

And thus the tragedy of Alfred Pennyworth ends.


	5. Welcome to Earth 4

The TNT Chronicles

Chapter 5 - Welcome to Earth 4

My name is Tex Thomas but to the world i am TNT the Human Hand Grenade. Before I became a superhero my best friend just so happened to me a former member of the watchmen. His name was Edward Blake and he *was* The Comedian. But in the year 1990 all the watchmen were erased from the time stream by a man named Eobard Thawne. And this is where i come in. About 20 years later i came into contact with Eobard Thawne he was trying to fight Max Mercury and Dr Fate. Dr Fate put up a good fight but it was Max Mercury who beat him. A portal opened above them and They with me and Eobard all got sucked into it. When I awoke Dr Fate, Max Mercury, Eobard Thawne and I decided to band together and find a way off whatever alternate universe we were in. something happened we heard a yell. And we looked up and we saw a man fall. Max Mercury ran up the side of the building and caught him. When we looked at the man's face, i recognized him right away he was my old friend Edward Blake. When he saw my face he did not seem to recognize me at all. Eobard Thawne then said welcome to earth 4. The comedian stood up and Cursed us out for helping him. He said we should have let him die. I asked him how he fell off that building. He told me that he didn't fall but that he was thrown. Eobard and Max asked him who threw him. He wouldn't say but he said he was going to be attending a fight between Rorschach and a gang of criminals. He said we could tag along if we wanted to. So Dr Fate, Max Mercury, Eobard Thawne, The Comedian and I went to aid Rorschach.


End file.
